


Origins

by MamaMaxie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMaxie/pseuds/MamaMaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking to the warm body of heat beside him, Archie sighed happily before wrapping his arms around the figure. Holding them close so he could feel their chest rise and fall against him in a soft rhythm. Mixed with the silent of the night the soft sounds of the other sleeping was almost enough to lull him to sleep, but he couldn't sleep. This night they had spent together would now change everything and it wasn't going to be for the better</p><p>He had been a grunt for the infamous team rocket long before he had met the other, in fact he had been the one who had brought the red head to the organisation. He could still remember everything that happened the day he first lay eyes on the red head who had first introduced himself as Maximilian Aquila. The red head had worked at a Silph Co. in Kanto when they first met although their first encounter wasn't the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Looking to the warm body of heat beside him, Archie sighed happily before wrapping his arms around the figure. Holding them close so he could feel their chest rise and fall against him in a soft rhythm. Mixed with the silent of the night the soft sounds of the other sleeping was almost enough to lull him to sleep, but he couldn't sleep. This night they had spent together would now change everything and it wasn't going to be for the better

He had been a grunt for the infamous team rocket long before he had met the other, in fact he had been the one who had brought the red head to the organisation. He could still remember everything that happened the day he first lay eyes on the red head who had first introduced himself as Maximilian Aquila. The red head had worked at a Silph Corp in Kanto when they first met although their first encounter wasn't the best. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

They had infiltrated silently after hours since then most civilians would be out of the way and wouldn't cause them any fuss. The grunts of Team Rocket were tasked with infiltrating the Corporation and extracting scientists to help better their cause. Archie was one of those grunts, and his task was getting scientists no matter the method as long as they were alive when they reached Rocket headquarters. 

It was quiet in the building bare the whirring of machines that the scientists were using, which was perfect for the intruders, it meant no one was around to over hear and the scientists were all too busy to realise what was happening until it was too late. It had been planned that there would be one grunt to each scientist so one by one the Team Rocket goons split off into individual rooms where their targets would be working away. Archie had been assigned the room at the end of the 1st floor corridor which riled him a little. Everyone knew the best scientists would be towards the higher floors and he had been left with one on the bottom floor, probably the lowest of the low scientist. 

Sighing he peered through the frosted windows to the room as he took off his cap and ran a hand through his messy black hair. In the corner of the room he saw a blur of white and red , hunched over a desk. Smirking a little to himself, it looked like he would be back at the hideout before he knew it looking at the size of the blur. Placing his cap back on his head Archie moved towards the door and slowly pushed it open trying not to make a sound. Watching the other for a moment, Archie then moved inside and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it so the scientist couldn't escape from him. The male in the lab coat had obviously heard something, as he stood up straight and turned round. 

Archie gazed at him for a moment, he couldn't have been any older than himself, the red hair of the other was pulled back in a small pony tail at the base of his head with quite large glasses sat on his face that the redhead pushed up slowly as his eyes took in Archie. 

“ Can I help you?” The scientist was skinnier than what Archie thought he would be, there barely seemed to be anything to him. Archie just smirked and crossed his arms as he lent against the wall. 

“yeah you can come quietly with me so I don't have to damage your delicate body” The scientist just looked at him before turning back around to his work. 

“Please close the door on your way out” Archie blinked as the other just dismissed him, that wasn't something he had expected, especially off such a dorky looking male. The red head looked back at Archie before sighing and then back to his work “ Are you still here?” 

Frowning Archie just watched the other. He hadn't expected to be talked to like that, it was like the redhead didn't really care that their facility was being taken over and members of his team taken. Just as the grunt was going to say something there was a hiss from his walkie talkie then a crackled voice ended the silence “ Phase two initiated, get those scientists out of there” The scientist heard this as well as the grunt causing him to turn to the other again. This time looking at him a bit longer Archie chuckled a little before he ran at the redhead who wasn't quick enough to move before the grunt was behind him and placed his hand over the scientists mouth with the other hand round his arms and torso. 

“Look, I don't want to hurt you, I'm just doing my job. So behave alright” Each grunt had been given cable ties and tape in case the captives caused any fuss and for easier transport. Getting the scientists hands together behind his back Archie was able to secure them together with one of the cable ties but he didn't pull it too tight, as he had said he hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. The red head put up a bit of a fuss at being restrained but Archie was the stronger of the two as he then gagged him with the tape. 

“Alright then lad, transportation time” There was a small gleam in his eyes as the other glared at him, not knowing what was going to happen next until he was flung over the other's shoulder. The redhead struggled in protest, kicking his legs that hit the other's chest over and over trying to get free. Archie just rolled his eyes and made his grip on the slender man tighter. His radio was going off constantly signalling that they had all captured a scientist. With his spare hand he picked up the walkie talkie. 

“Received, package acquired and ready for delivery” He then sighed before moving out to put the redhead into the back of the truck. As he put down the redhead into the van he saw the venom in the red eyes behind the glasses take in all of him. Archie knew those eyes wouldn't forget him now in a long time as the van doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be just Archie's luck that he got assigned to the Redhead scientist to keep an eye on while he worked. It had been several months since the raid on Silph Corp. and the redhead still looked to the grunt with the dead stare every time he looked at Archie. It unnerved him greatly to be caught under that stare but he would always look back at him and even smile from time to time causing the other's red eyes to narrow and look away from him. 

The grunt now knew the other's schedule inside and out, even down to how the other took his coffee at both 10 o'clock and 3 o'clock on the dot while he worked. It turned out the scientist was a man of precision and timings and was never late. He worked hard even though he didn't believe in the goals that was set for him by the Rocket scientists. Archie didn't know what to think of him if he was truthful, there was times he saw him working late and he wasn't sure why he would do that. He was being forced to work there wouldn't he want out of the small lab whenever he could? Archie knew he would if it was him. 

There had been a time a month ago where Archie had found the other late at night asleep at his desk with papers everywhere beneath him. Being the kind hearted person he actually was on the inside rather than the hard man he showed in front of other's especially his fellow grunts, Archie had got a blanket and draped it across the other and took the redheads glasses of his face so he didn't hurt himself or break the glasses.

Today another grunt had been asked to shadow the redhead as Archie had been given another assignment. It was another one of his boring tasks to make sure a shipment got to another one of their bases so it hadn't taken long at all. He was back within a couple of hours and was ready to resume his original duty. Making his way down the corridor to his usual position he could hear shouting from his scientists lab. 

“ You work until your told!” Archie's brow furrowed as he heard the grunt who had replaced him for the day. He quickly looked to his watch. 3:05. Which meant he was stopping the redhead from getting his coffee. Sighing he picked up his pace to the small lab. As he neared he could hear the scientist as well. 

“I am merely getting myself a drink and then I will be back to this pathetic excuse that you call work” It was the first time he heard the other speak since the night he had taken the red head from Silph Corp.

“D-Don't you speak to me like that...” Just as Archie reached the door he heard the crack of a whip and a stifled cry of pain. He rushed through the door just as the grunt was about to bring the whip down against the other again. Archie rushed the grunt grabbing his whip hand and pushed him against the wall. 

“Don't you dare, you do not treat people like that ,are you stupid?” Archie spoke to the grunt who stared at him wide eyed, his gaze between the grunt holding him against the wall and the scientist who was now on his knees. Looking round at the redhead, Archie could see blood on the other's hands as he held his neck. Growling at the grunt in his grip, Archie ripped the whip from his grip and threw him out of the room. 

“T-the boss will h-hear about this Archie...” 

“Good” Was all he said as he shut the door behind the grunt before running for the first aid kit on the wall. Kneeling next to the other he placed a gentle hand on the other's chin lifting his head so he could see the damage. They were lucky that the grunt hadn't known how to use the whip properly so it just gashed the side of the redhead's neck.   
The red eyes of the other watched Archie as he began to look through the first aid kit for something to hold against it to stop the bleeding. His vision was blurred as his glasses had fallen from his face at some point and he didn't know where they were. He moved his hands from the deep gash and the grunt before him quickly placed a gaze pad against the wound. 

“Right I'll bandage this and it should help stop the bleeding” Archie told the other as he held the pad in place with one hand and he searched for a bandage with the other. He felt the red eyes of his current patient staring at him once again but it felt different this time, not like the death glare he was use to. 

“..Thank you” The words from the scientist made Archie smile a little as he finished up the bandaging and began cleaning up the supplies. 

“That guy was an idiot and a new recruit, He shouldn't have raised the whip to you, to be honest I don't think any of us lot should have them.” He looked round before he found the other's glasses and popped them back on his face, those red eyes now back behind glass. “There you go red all better and I'm sure it will heal in no time.” 

“Maximillian” Archie blinked as he looked to the scientist who was standing and straightening his labcoat out. “It's my name Maximillan Aquila. I would appreciate you calling me by my name instead of red” 

“No problem Maxie” It had made the grunt smile before he made it to the door, his hand resting on the handle before he looked back at the scientist who was sitting himself back at his desk “ I'll go get you your coffee you just take it easy alright?”

“It's Maximilian!”


	3. Chapter 3

The Grunt had been true to his word and before Archie knew it both he and Maxie had been called in front of the big boss of Team Rocket ,Giovanni. Ever since the incident Archie had noticed the redhead had started wearing turtle neck sweaters to hide the bandages on his neck. Even now as they stood in front of the boss' desk Maxie had the sweater on along with his lab coat. 

“I heard there was a bit of a disagreement the other day” Giovanni's voice was silky as he spoke but at the same time there was a harshness to his voice. The leader was sat in his large leather chair, his Persian next to him getting petted gently by Giovanni's rather large hands but even by Archie's standards he was a large male. 

“Sir. I can...” Archie was cut off as the boss raised a hand to silence him. The black haired male did as he was told as he saw Maxie re-adjust his glassses out of the corner of his eye. Giovanni moved the chair back and moved towards the two of them. His cold gaze fixed on the scientist rather than the grunt before him. Within two strides he was stood in front of Maxie.

“Show me” Maxie looked to the male in front of him before nodding and pulled down his turtle neck to reveal the bandages. Archie watched on as his boss lifted his hand to gently touch the bandages before he ordered Maxie to take the bandages off as well. The grunt wanted to protest to that as he wasn't sure if it was a good idea for the wound but Maxie did as he was told. Once the fresh air hit the wound, Giovanni leaned in closer, his face mere inches from the redhead's neck that Maxie could feel the warm breath of the man on his exposed flesh. 

“That does look like it's healing well, take care so it doesn't get infected” Giovanni pulled back and walked round the two of them. Archie kept himself faced forward but his eyes were darting round to see where his boss had gone. “The grunt in question has been dealt with and won't be bothering you again Mr. Aquila”

Archie stopped himself from jumping at the sudden voice behind him. Instead he fixed his eyes on the back wall of the large office. It was quite a dark room filled with rich reds, blacks and greys. It was very executive compared to the admin offices that he had been in before. His boss soon came back into his view as he sat back into his chair. 

“Now there was another matter to which I wish to talk to you about” The Team Rocket boss reached to the side into what Archie presumed to be a draw and began to look for something. Giovanni pulled out a cigar and a cutter. With precision he cut the end of the cigar before putting it to his lips and lighting it. The large man took a drag of the cigar, letting the smoke fill the air before he spoke again. 

“ I am requesting the both of you form a team I can rely on in the field when you aren't researching here in the facility. You will be given the standard pokemon as each field team is and you will be required to share sleeping facilities from now on. I trust there will be no problem with this” Giovanni didn't even wait for a reply from either of them “ Good, Cassidy will assign you your new quarters and pokemon on your way out. You may leave” 

Archie stood still for a moment blinking at his boss before he even moved. He was being teamed up , which meant a promotion but the down side was that it was with someone that he was sure hated his guts. Once he was outside of the office and the oak doors that guarded the entrance closed behind him Archie couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief only looking up when Maxie spoke. 

“Well that was uncomfortable” The red head adjusted his glasses, with his bandages still in his hand. Archie raised an eyebrow looking at the other, wondering why he hadn't put the bandages back on yet. Maybe the wound needs air he thought to himself as Maxie turned to him.   
“Now where is this Cassidy we might as well get the start of this over with. And I suppose there are worse people he could have paired me with.” Maxie started on his way walking even though he didn't know the way giving Archie no other choice but to run after him and start to lead the way. 

They were silent all the way to the admin's office and even after they were on their way to their new quarters. It was a big improvement for Archie being from a room that was just filled with bunkbeds and all you got was a bed and a locker. The room the two would be sharing had more than just a bed. There was a main living area which consisted of a small kitchen which was open plan with the living room and a small dining table for two in the corner. On either side of the living area was a bed room each with double bed, desk, wardrobe and off them another door that led to an en-suite. Archie was in awe of what he had now gained. From being just another bunk room grunt to having a room of his own. 

“I suppose they expect me to wear this uniform now” Archie looked up as he heard the redhead from his room. Peeking in he saw the scientist pick up an item of clothing that had been left on the bed for him. It was a black turtle neck jumper with a Large red R on the front.

Maxie just sighed he had seen the other scientists wearing a similar top. Wearing this would mean that Team Rocket would now own him and he wasn't sure he could do that. Yes he was doing the research for them. Research he hated but it was keeping him alive. 

“It's not that bad you know” Maxie looked up at Archie as he made his way inside his room “It's just a jumper and well if you don't let it change you then you should be just fine Maxie, I mean come on you are one stubborn dork” Maxie just stared at Archie before pushing him out the room and shutting the door on him. 

“It's Maximilian!” He shouted through the door before he sat on the bed looking at the jumper. After sighing the redhead moved to the bathroom where he stood in front of the mirror. Pulling down his jumper neck Maxie looked at the welt on his neck. It was thanks to the other behind the door it wasn't worse. He supposed he had to give him some sort of benefit of the doubt. The loud mouth grunt was probably right. It was just a jumper after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The months were just passing by now for the two of them, Though Archie always wondered why they had been teamed up as a field team but have had no time actually out in the field. Instead it was the same routine of him watching out for Maxie as he worked and occasionally fetching him coffee. Though spending that much time with the other Archie had begun to notice changes in the other's working pattern. There were times he was late and times he just didn't turn up at all but would always be back at their room before Archie.

Archie sat in the chair he usually rested in when Maxie worked but there was no sign of the redhead. The room was silent and unnerving to the other, he wasn't sure what to do with himself when Maxie wasn't around. He had been sat there several hours now and it was around 2 when Maxie showed up. 

“your late again” Archie didn't look up as the redhead opened the door and walked in. Maxie just looked at him before moving onto his work. As the redhead sat down the grunt looked up and watched, he looked in pain again. This hadn't been the first time he had seen the other in silent pain over the past weeks. Sometimes it was when he was sitting, other times it was when he caught his arm on something. 

“Maxie...Why do you always seem in pain lately?” Archie stood up and moved over to the other, placing his hand on the other shoulder only to hear a near silent hiss from the other as he flinched away. 

“I'm not, Could you go and get me a coffee please Archie” The other's words caused Archie to stop and blink. He had called him Archie. That was the first time in months that he had been called by his name by his science partner and had a please from him. Waiting for a moment, Archie then moved to get them both a drink. While the kettle was boiling for Maxie's coffee the grunt moved back to the room to see the redhead with his sleeve rolled up looking at his arms. Archie couldn't stop himself as he saw the others arm, his eyes wide, he moved into the room and grabbed the scientists arm before he could hide it. 

“Who's doing this?” Archie asked with a firmness in his voice as he looked back down to the other's arm. There was red marks and bruises up the other's arm, nothing that would leave a permanent mark like the scar on his neck but still enough to hurt. 

“No one, That coffee please Archie” He yanked his hand back and continued with his paper work in front of him but the grunt could see his hands shaking as he gripped the pen. Who ever was doing it to him had scared Maxie. 

“Your shaking...” 

“Yes because I need my caffeine as I am having withdrawals now if its not interrupting your busy schedule of bothering me could I please have my coffee. “ He sounded like the usual Maxie but Archie wasn't so sure the confidence he first had in the Silph office was there any more. The grunt let go of the other's arm and just nodded and left the room to get the coffee for the other. 

 

They had sat in the lab for nearly five hours now not saying a word to each other as Maxie worked and Archie watched him in silence. He wanted to say something to the other and get who ever had been marking the scientist. Though he kept stopping himself at the thoughts. Why was he so eager to defend the dork in front of him from people, and why was he so angry with the marks on his arms? He watched the other with interest, as he tried to figure out what it was about the other that made him want to protect him.   
“I'm heading back are you coming?” Archie blinked to find Maxie stood over him, not really looking at the other. The grunt nodded and walked with the other back to the room. Usually Archie would be leading the way but this time it was Maxie in front, who was walking at a faster pace than usual. He was obviously eager to get back to their room. Once they had arrived back there the redhead didn't utter a word as he moved into his bed room and Archie heard the door lock. 

Sighing he didn't think talking to the other right now would help, instead he thought it might make it worse. Taking his cap off and throwing it to the floor, Archie ran a hand through his hair as he went and threw himself on his bed. The grunt just lay there staring at the ceiling, the only thing on his mind was Maxie as he tried to figure out what was going on in his mind. Eveything just seemed to remind him of the red head and it was driving him crazy. He just kept wanting to defend him, protect him. 

“urghh” He ran his hands through his hair and gripped it as he started to figure out what it was that was on his mind. Since the first time that he had set eyes on the stubborn dork he had slowly been falling for him. He was falling for Maxie. At the revelation he just lay there eyes wide looking up at the ceiling, wondering how this had happened, before dismissing it completely. Yes Maxie was a guy and that was Archie's preferred sex of a partner but other than that the redhead wasn't his usual type.

That was when his mind betrayed him and reminded him of the awkward moment when he had seen Maxie walked through their home in just a towel, when the red head thought the other wasn't home. Archie remembered the slender body beneath the clothes that was speckled with freckles mainly across his shoulders, and red hair that fell to just below the shoulders sticking to his wet skin as he had obviously just had a shower. Maxie had held himself proudly back then and looked like he could knock back any one that could stand in his way. And just watching him had started a heat stirring in the other's loins. Even now as he remembered the sight, the heat was back and Archie couldn't help but rub himself over his clothes at the image.

The thoughts of the other's bruises were gone from his mind now. Instead Archie had images of the other crawling over him while every part of his body was kissed by the redhead. His hand was slowly gaining a faster pace as he continued. The images in his mind becoming more detailed and more vivid. Soon the pants made things unbearably tight but Archie soon relieved himself of them. He had quickly undone his trousers, dropping them to the floor quite quickly to see himself straining against the confines of his boxers. They were soon to follow the trousers and found their place on the floor. Now lying in nothing more than his Team Rocket jumper, Archie continued to run his hand up and down his own length, his eyes closed tightly as he bucked up hips into his own hand. 

It could never be said that the grunt didn't have a vivid imagination as he began to picture Maxie at his crotch, leaving kisses across his length as those slender fingers traced patterns on his thighs. The idea made him groan in pleasure as he progressed further into his fantasy with the redhead now tonguing at the tip before encompassing the hard member into his mouth. Archie swore he could almost feel the other there with him he felt that deep into the fantasy of his mind. He could feel the slender fingers against his thighs and the warm damp mouth of the other start to bob up and down his length. 

“Maxie~” he purred out as his hand got faster against his own length, or at least he thought it was his hand. He had been too deep in his fantasy to realise that he wasn't pleasing himself anymore, someone was doing it for him. The hands he could feel on his thighs were there and so was the mouth engulfing him and taking his length to the back of his throat. Archie carried on moaning out for the redhead who he didn't realise was already with him, as he neared his peak. His hips bucking up into what he thought was his hand until hands were suddenly pressing his hips down. Opening his eyes quickly as he felt the hands grasp at his hips, Archie's voice got lost as he saw the redhead, without his glasses looking up at him with his mouth around Archie's cock. The image was too much for the grunt who quickly came into the other's mouth. 

As Maxie swallowed and cleaned himself up Archie just stared at him, his breaths laboured as he couldn't get his words out. Maxie looked up to him and stood himself up. He was fully clothed unlike the man on the bed.   
“ You do not speak of this to anyone and you do not speak to me about this.” Moving his hand into his pocket he pulled out his glasses and put them on his face. Pushing them up before continuing “ That is your thank you for stopping the grunt with the whip, though I will say I was surprised you called my name.” The red head moved over to the door and grabbed the handle giving one final look to the male on the bed “Good night Archie”

“..Night Maxie” Was all he managed to reply as the door shut. Archie sat there staring at the door for a while wondering where he went from here before he fell back onto his bed. He was back at step one again.


	5. Chapter 5

Archie sighed softly when he saw Maxie asleep on one of the sofa's in their living area. The grunt had placed a blanket over the other when the other's commotion coming in had woke him. That was several hours ago and Archie had been sat at the dining table since, watching over the other as he did everyday. His head was in his hands as he waited for the other to wake. He couldn't get the other out of his mind all night. Hearing the other stir from his sleep Archie moved over to the kettle to make the other a coffee. 

Maxie blinked awake as he heard the soft sound of a kettle boiling. Reaching out he finally found his glasses and looked round finding that he hadn't made it to his room. Rubbing his eyes he sat up slowly, wincing a little at the pain from his coccyx as he did. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and round himself but stopped. He didn't remember getting a blanket. 

“You were out early” Archie stated as he continued on making coffee for the scientist. Maxie didn't look round at the other instead just pulled the blanket further round himself. It felt colder today in their room. 

“I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk” Maxie looked back slightly before going to stand up. “I should shower we have to work soon”

“No you don't” Archie Moved over to the Sofa and placed his hand on the other's shoulder again though lightly this time. The red head stopped moving and didn't flinch this time, instead he sat himself back down on the sofa “we have the day off, message from one of the admin's came through an hour ago on my phone, you probably have one too” Hearing the kettle whistle he moved back over to continue making the other's coffe

Maxie reached into his pocket looking for his phone, pulling it out to find two messages on it. One was of the Team Rocket admins as Archie had said. The other was from Giovanni again, giving him a time to be at his office this afternoon. Maxie couldn't help but groan at the text. He just wanted a bit of time before he saw him again. When he agreed Maxie didn't think the other would be this clingy

“Yeah I know you like to work but hey we got a day off they don't come along often” He placed the coffee on the coffee table in front of the red head as he fumbled to put his phone back. Archie sighed as he sat on the other sofa “Plus..it gives us chance to talk”

“I told you, you don't talk about it to me or anyone” The scientist picked up the coffee and took in the aroma before taking a small sip. If anything he always enjoyed the coffee the grunt made for him. “I don't like being in debt to anyone so that was my way to repay you is all” 

“ That isn't what I want to talk about Max” The redhead looked up at Archie over the rim of the cup, the grunt had only ever called him Maxie since he had learnt his name. So he wondered what was the slight formality. “ Who is hurting you?”

“ No one” was the answer Archie got in reply as Maxie placed the coffee down on the table “I get clumsy sometimes and bang into things. My skin is quite delicate so bruises from the easiest of knocks” The red head had been practising his response since the other had seen his marks and felt it was the most plausible explanation, 

“So you bang into things?” Archie didn't take his eyes off the other as he lent forward in his seat bracing his forearms across his lap. “ Don't think I am stupid Max, I may be a grunt but I do have a brain. Some of those marks are bite marks and scratch marks.” The grunt braced himself for his next sentence. A part of him wishing it wasn't true. “ If you have a partner and you guys are doing kinky shit then just tell me and I won't question anymore”

“I..” Thinking for a second Maxie picked up the coffee again taking another sip. If he said he did have a partner then the other was sure to drop the subject, though he couldn't help but notice that Archie was trying to defend him against what the grunt must have thought was an attacker. That thought made Maxie smirk slightly behind the mug as he took another sip. 

“So do you?” Archie was getting annoyed at the other not being straight with him, they were meant to be on the same team, working together but the scientist would barely talk to him.“Maximilian talk to me” 

“Don't call me that!” Maxie slammed the coffee down as just hearing Archie call him by his full name made him feel wrong. He didn't look up at the other, who had raised an eyebrow at the outburst. Archie had been told time and time again to call him Maximilian but now the other had changed his mind. 

“You keep telling me to call you by your full na-...”

“Well Maxie is fine” The red head cut him off before he could continue. Maxie couldn't get over the cold shiver that hearing the other call his full name had given him. He couldn't help but curse at himself, as much as he was using Giovanni, the Rocket boss had tainted his name to the point he couldn't hear it without thinking of him. 

Archie just watched the other as he sipped at his coffee again. He had come to terms in his own head that he had fallen for the other and now was annoyed that he wasn't being allowed to help the red head. He knew his feelings were never going to be returned but as long as they stayed in the same apartment and were partners in Team Rocket he was going to watch over Maxie like a guardian angel. 

Neither of them had spoken, leaving the room in silence with each one not knowing what to say next. Archie just sat watching the other, trying to find his words to get the other to tell him what was going on while Maxie just drank his coffee. After a few more minutes of silence Maxie got up and excused himself to go to the shower, saying that he had an appointment to attend at 1500 hours. Archie had just nodded and let the other go. 

Easing back into the sofa Archie grabbed at his hair, he just wanted to scream to the heavens but he knew it would do no good. As he heard the other's shower spring to life he also felt a vibration from his pocket. Archie ignored it for as long as he could before he picked it up, his brows furrowed when he saw who it was from. It was from the boss asking to see him at his office at 1530 hours and for him not to be late. Sighing Archie decided it would be better if he too had a shower especially since it was the big boss who wanted to see him. His conversation with Maxie would have to wait till later.


	6. Chapter 6

Not wanting to keep the boss waiting Archie had turned up ten minutes early outside Giovanni's office. Just outside the door to the left there was a chair that the grunt was sure was never there before, but then again he had never really paid much attention last time he was there. Knocking on the large doors Archie waited to be told to enter but he never was. Instead Giovanni himself came to the office door and shut it behind him as he talked to the grunt. 

“Ah Mr.Archer. It is good to see someone who is on time. Now I am sorry to ask you here on such short notice but I am having a meeting in my office and I require someone I can trust to stand guard outside.” Giovanni gestured to the chair on the left, giving Archie what he considered a creepy smile. “I thought who better for the job than you Mr. Archer. So please take a seat and make yourself comfortable, I will be out to tell you when your services will no longer be required for the day” 

Archie had just nodded, finding it strange to be asked to stand guard of the meeting in the office when there was so many senior members of the organisation who would more than likely be better at the job than him. His boss patted Archie's shoulder before making his way back into the office. Shrugging Archie felt there was nothing to do now. 

Looking round an idea came to mind as he pulled out a pokeball from his pocket. He hadn't really spent time with his newly acquired pokemon over the last couple of months. Letting the pokemon out Archie smiled as it instantly came over to him and wanted his attention. She was a Zubat and Archie thought she was beautiful, even to the point of telling her so everytime he had her out even thought it had been rare. The grunt thought he might as well get to know the pokemon while he was on guard duty. 

\--

“I am sorry about the interruption into our time~” Giovanni turned to the other in the office after he had closed the door. “It seems that the organisation can't run without me for five minutes, now where were we? Ah I know” He moved over to the redhead stood in the centre of the room who was finishing folding his clothing, his hand gliding over the warm skin as soon as he was within reach. “ Now Maximilian I thought we would do something different today”

Maxie looked over to Giovanni who was now stood to his right, he wondered what was going to be different today as the last time the Rocket boss had said that, the red head had been placed across his knee and spanked with a leather belt. Giovanni stood in front of Maxie, cupping his chin with one hand. 

“ You have such beautiful features, almost feminine in a way. Let's see you without those glasses shall we?” When Giovanni didn't do anything to rid the redhead of his specs, Maxie knew he was actually being asked to remove them. Fumbling slightly he managed to get them off and was about to throw them with his clothes but he was stopped. “ I will keep hold of them for you. But there we go I can now see those beautiful scarlet eyes all that better~” 

Maxie could only see blurs now so he couldn't see what his boss was going to do today. Giovanni was still cupping the red head's chin as his other hand went into his pocket pulling out a little device and passed it into Maxie's hands. 

“Be a good boy and put that on yourself would you~” The boss purred slightly as he watched the red head fumble with it in his hands as he tried to work out what had been given. It felt like a rubber ring to Maxie, who frowned slightly when he realised what he was meant to do with it. Taking the ring he placed it round the tip of his exposed length before pushing it all the way down to the base, finding it a bit loose on him at the moment. 

“Don't worry, We can make it fit~” Giovanni leaned in and purred into the other's ear as his free hand moved between the other's legs and began to stroke at the other's length. The sudden touch to one of his sensitive area's made Maxie groan and try to move his hips into the others hand. It didn't take long for Maxie to get hard enough for the cock ring to fit snugly round his erect cock. 

“Now that that is taken care of, on your knees Maximilian, we are going to use your mouth today~” Maxie blinked at the boss before doing what he was told. Getting on his knees brought his head at Giovanni's crotch hight as the taller male began undoing his trousers then looking to Maxie, as he brought his semi-erect length out over the top of the waist band. 

“You may begin~ Oh and Maximilian, I want you to play with yourself while you do” Maxie took a deep breath before he began to run his tongue over the underside of the other's length. He kept reminding himself why he had agreed to do this and that there was no shame in using his body to get further to the top. The red head's tongue danced over the large member in front of him as he wrapped his fingers around his own shaft. Maxie made sure he had tasted every inch before starting on the tip where he took it slowly inside his mouth. The scientist felt the man's large hands entangle in his hair again but his grip was softer this time. 

Inch by inch he took more of the other inside his mouth as his hand worked on his own length causing him to moan round the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations through Giovanni's body which made him buck into the other's mouth. The hand on the back of his head guided Maxie to how fast his boss wanted it and how fast the man wanted his hand to move on himself as Giovanni had told him to match his hand speed to his mouth speed. Just when he thought he was getting into a rhythm that was comfortable for him and didn't make it too painful with the cock ring on, Maxie would feel the hand push him faster and deeper. 

By the time Giovanni was now close Maxie was writhing for a release, but he knew it wouldn't come until he had made the boss cum. The rocket leader smirked as he felt himself close and when he was just about to come he pulled out of the other' mouth completely and ejaculated all over Maxie's face instead. The red head hadn't expected it but licked what he could off his face as he looked up at Giovanni who knelt down so he was face to face with the scientist. 

“Are you in need of something~” Giovanni asked as his fingers stroked the under side of the redhead's throbing cock, causing him to groan. Maxie nodded at first before his boss tutted at him “ No Maximilian if you want this you need to beg for it~” The red head looked at the man in front of him for a moment. For him to win this game Maxie had to make Giovanni think he had complete control of him so he swallowed his pride. 

“Please sir” 

“What was that?”

“Please sir, please let me release” Giovanni just shook his head and he continually stroked the throbbing member in his hands. It was getting unbearable for Maxie now as well as it starting to hurt.

“I want to hear what you are~ You know what you are don't you?” Maxie nodded his head before he groaned out loudly as Giovanni's thumb traced over his tip. He was testing the scientist but right now Maxie didn't care, if he said it he won in two aspects. He got his realease and he also made the boss think he owned him

“ I am Giovanni's pet, and I need to cum, please let your pet cum” Satisfied at the other's words Giovanni reached down and rolled the cock ring off the other's length causing Maxie to cry out with relief as he came all over the floor. Giovanni lent down and petted the redhead softly as he let out a chuckle

“Good boy,Maybe I should get you a collar. Make sure you clean this all up then be out of my office by the time I come back” Standing Giovanni cleaned himself up, trousers and all before making his way back to the door and into the hall way. 

\--

Archie hadn't been sat there long when he started to hear some strange noises coming from inside the office.Looking to the Zubat now resting on his shoulder he raised an eyebrow the grunt leaned closer to the door, it didn't sound like any meeting he had ever been to but he was sure he knew what the sound was. 

“So the boss has found himself a bit of action and he wants me here to make sure no one discovers” Archie muttered to his Zubat he had decided to call Coral. It wasn't any of his business what the boss did in his spare time but it did make him wonder why he was chosen to sit outside, surely there were other people Giovanni could trust rather than a low ranked grunt.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat outside the office when he finally heard someone else in there rather than just the Team Rocket leader. was definitely a male voice he knew that and as muffled as it was through the walls Archie was sure he recognised the voice. It was funny to think that Giovanni was treating on of his admins as a pet. 

“ Maybe it's James, he's got the sort of pretty face the boss might be interested in, no way it would be Butch” Archie mused to Coral before he heard the door opening behind him. The grunt was quickly to his feet and Coral was away back in her pokeball as Giovanni appeared beside him. 

“Ah Mr.Archer. Thank you for being on guard, that will be all for today, I will be sure to contact you if I required your services again” Archie nodded at his boss before turning away and walking back to his room. He hoped Maxie would be back by now so they could finish their talk from this morning, or at least he could tell him what he had just overheard in the office.


	7. Chapter 7

“urgh not again” Archie muttered to himself as he received a text asking him to be outside Giovanni's office for a certain time. He had barely seen Maxie since their last talk thanks to the guard duty job and the other had always disappeared for appointments before Archie left for the office. The grunt ran a hand through his hair as he threw his phone on his bed. He didn't mind everyonce in a while but Giovanni had requested Archie's presence outside his office several other times in that week alone. Each time was the same. The boss would meet him outside the office where the grunt would take his seat and pull out Coral his Zubat, playing with her until he would exit the office and dismissed Archie. Every time he sat outside the office he swore the voice he could hear was even more familiar to him but the grunt just couldn't seem to place it at all. 

Getting up from his bed, Archie thought it would be best to tell Maxie he wouldn't be in again. Moving through the living area, the grunt noticed that the red head had left a cup of coffee almost full on the side which was now cold. Archie frowned slightly it wasn't like Maxie to leave coffee. As he was about to knock on the other's door it opened and revealed the scientist. He looked ready to head out.

“Archie.” Maxie gave him a little nod as he said his name “ I have an appointment to go to, please excuse me” As the red head went to walk past Archie reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from going anywhere. It had just fallen into place in his mind. Why he recognised the voice and the reason why Maxie was always at appointments

“You know...whenever I have the guard job with Giovanni, you always seem to have an appointment..” He looked to the scientist, his blue eyes locking with the scarlet ones trapped behind glass. It had just fallen into place in his mind. Why he recognised the voice and the reason why Maxie was always at appointments. His heart was sinking into his chest as he came to the realisation. He was being made to sit and listen to the person he liked beg for sex from someone else. Archie's eyes were deadpan not giving away any of his emotions at that moment, choosing instead to numb himself from it for now.

“..I never thought of it until now.” Maxie's eyes widened when Archie mentioned a guard job with Giovanni. The boss hadn't mentioned anything like that to him. “...your his pet aren't you Maxie?”

“I don't know what you are talking about” He pulled his hand free of Archie's grip before moving off again “ I have an appointment and I best not be late” The redhead's hands began to shake as he reached for the door handle that would lead him out into the corridor. If the other knew what did that mean. Would his room mate tell other's. No he didn't believe the other would even if he did know the truth. No matter what was going to happen next Maxie had questions for Giovanni so once he was in the corridor he picked up the pace towards the office leaving Archie stood in their living area trying to build himself back up from the heartbreaking revelation he had come to. 

–

Archie was pacing outside the boss' office, he didn't know what to do. The grunt had hoped to reach Maxie before he got into the office but he was sure he was too late. So now it all mattered on what did he do now. The grunt couldn't sit still as he waited, knowing that Giovanni could appear at the door at any moment to invite him to sit outside the door as he always did. 

“Come on Archie, calm yourself man” He started to give himself a pep talk to calm himself. Maxie had neither confirmed nor denied Archie's suspicions so he wasn't sure what he was getting himself worked up over. There was a chance that it may not be Maxie. Looking up as he heard the door open, Archie barely saw Giovanni as he pushed past him and into the office. He needed to know. 

There was someone talking but Archie didn't hear as he stood wide eyed looking at the sight before him. Sat on the desk, naked was Maxie staring back at him the best he could without his glasses. His heart sunk further than he thought it could seeing the other sat there like that for their boss. It didn't look like Maxie was being forced so this is what the scientist wanted. Archie just stood there and nodded slightly as he stared before he could look at the red head no longer. Turning on his heel the grunt just made his way back outside the office. 

“I will let you go this time Mr.Archer but if you disobey me again I will dispose of you ” Giovanni moved next to the grunt placing a hand on his shoulder as Archie stood outside the office, hands clenched and shaking. He just nodded before he moved off back to his room, His mind numbing as he walked away. 

“Archie..?” Maxie moved from the desk trying to follow the blur that was Archie, his own mind racing. He wasn't sure what he was doing, why was he moving after the other. Grasping his labcoat on his way to cover himself as he ran after the other. The redhead only got so far before a hand grasped him. Looking at who had grabbed him, scarlet eyes settled on the bigger man, unsure how he felt in that moment. 

“Why did you station him outside?” The scientist asked quietly, his eyes not leaving the other as he held the lab coat closed around him. He watched as Giovanni closed the doors to the office before he cupped his chin with his hand, making the red head tilt his head back. 

“ Didn't you want him near? “ Giovanni leaned in and whispered into the others ear. The hand holding Maxie now moving up his arm before opening the lab coat to glide across the freckled skin “I heard you, you wanted him didn't you~” Maxie shook his head as Giovanni just held him closer, the boss' tongue now running across the redheads scar making him shiver and shut his eyes. “ Come now Maximilian you shouldn't lie, I will show you what we do with Liars”


	8. Chapter 8

Archie wasn't sure what he wanted to do, he was torn between pacing and just staying stood in the middle of their living area. Had he been too hopeful, had he wanted something he could never hope to have. He was waiting for Maxie to return if he ever did. He hadn't even tried to explain what was going on when he had walked into the office. It was just after 3 when the door to their apartment opened and Maxie slowly made his way in. Archie had looked up momentarily from his place in the kitchen before continuing what he was doing. 

"Archie I can..." As Maxie spoke The grunt just shook his head telling him not to continue. He had been anticipating the I can explain and it's not what it looked like speeches. Maxie stayed at the door he had shut moments ago, looking to Archie through broken glasses. The scientist wasn't sure what to do and he didn't want to leave the support of the door just yet. 

Archie soon moved from the kitchen. Scarlet eyes watched as Archie sat himself on one of the sofas, he was waiting for Maxie to move. Taking a deep breath the redhead let go of the door behind him and made his way to the other sofa. Saddened eyes watched the redhead limp and stumble towards the sofa before he finally sat down wincing. Archie wasn't sure if his heart could have sunk any lower but watching the Redhead it did. 

" Archie will you let me explain?" Maxie leaned forward, scarlet eyes staring into blue. The grunt just shook his head. There was nothing to explain in his mind. He had seen everything that he needed to know what the redhead was doing. 

“Archibald let me explain” Maxie sighed as the grunt tried to cut him off in his speaking. 

"Don't call me that” His voice was but a whisper before he continued speaking “Is it just him or have you done it with everyone in the base?" Archie's voice was now quiet but firm as if he was scolding a child who had done wrong. 

" you think I've been whoring myself out?" Maxie blinked feeling physically hurt by the accusation. His whole body was in pain right now but it didn't hurt as much as what Archie had said. 

"That didn't answer the question" Archie kept going over in his mind why did it matter, Maxie didn't want him. 

"Why should it matter to you?" Maxie spoke in turn his words coming before he could think about them. “ You are just paid to be here and watch over me, I'm just a source of money to you”

That was when the scientists was taken back as Archie punched the coffee table between them. He heard the wood crack beneath the others fist. Maxie blinked behind broken glasses as he watched the grunt disappear into his room. He shifted uncomfortably as Maxie sat there alone but scarlet eyes soon saw something fly at him and land at his feet. Squinting a little he looked to see a first aid box, he looked up to thank the other but heard the bedroom door slam before he even had chance to utter a word.

–

Archie lay on the softness of his bed but found no comfort there at all. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the images of Maxie on the desk of his boss' office and he hated it. Reaching out he pulled the pillow over his face trying to block out everything but it only served to make it worse. Feeling something cling onto his chest, Archie moved the pillow being ready to throw the scientist out if it was him but his eyes softened when he saw his Zubat trying to comfort him. Outstretching one arm the grunt stroked Coral softly, finding slight comfort from the pokemon. 

“How did I fall for him...” Archie sighed to his pokemon as he continued to sulk. He had thought Maxie would be the one for him since he hadn't shown much interest in any other Team Rocket member whether they were male or female. He guess he knew why now. “..guess love is a one way road huh” 

After a while of just staring at his ceiling Archie decided to move into the kitchen to get himself a drink, plus he couldn't hide away forever from the scientist. Creaking the door open the grunt peered round his door to see the complete contents of the first aid kit lay out on the table and the Scientist,sat on the floor with his jumper off. Sea blue eyes set their gaze on Maxie and the bruised torso he had been hiding. 

Frowning as he watched the red head plaster the worse of the cuts and put cream on the bruises to reduce swelling, Archie couldn't help but feel a deep pain in his heart. He was stood there watching the one he wanted to call his lover fixing himself up after someone had abused him. Swallowing his pain at finding the other with another man, the rocket grunt moved over to the other and sat behind him on the sofa. 

Neither said a word as Archie began to help Maxie. The only sound that filled the room was Maxie's hisses of pain when the grunt touched a tender wound. Once the red head was cleaned up Archie moved again, this time to the kitchen where he put the kettle on.   
“ You look like you could do with a coffee” The words were more of a mumble than spoken but Maxie heard and looked to the other with a small nod. 

“Archie...Can I explain?” The red head didn't look to the other for a response but instead starred at the broken glasses that he used to see. There was something going on in his mind and he couldn't figure it out, at least he hadn't until the words that Giovanni had said to him. 

“So...You guys lovers?” Archie continued on with making the other his coffee how he liked it. His attitude was nonchalant, hiding his feeling behind a mask he had quickly constructed. “ I mean, hey I didn't see the boss as your type, but I guess that shows I don't know as much about you as I thought I did”

“ Archie please, he is not my lover.”

“Oh” was all that the grunt managed to say. His words stuck in his throat as Archie tried to understand what this meant. His mind racing with questions, none of which he had the courage to ask in case his broken heart was shattered more. Instead he just continued on with the coffee for the red head, who now just sat in silence. 

Moving towards the other Archie passed the redhead his coffee which he had put in his favourite mug. It had cave drawings on it of an old an ancient pokemon. Archie was sure the other had told him about the pokemon before but right now remembering it was the last thing on his list to do. Maxie had taken the coffee with a small thank you, raising it to his lips and giving a soft blow to the liquid before taking a sip. Instead of sitting on the sofa again Archie sat next to the scientist.

“Why do you care Archie?” Maxie asked softly his eyes not moving from his cup as he slowly took a sip. “You stole me from my original lab and brought me to work here. Your job is to just make sure I don't escape right? And I haven't done so in the past year I have been here. Is it the money? I'm sure that you get double you do now sitting outside the office. Surely it has to be something else. So my question again, Why do you care Archie?” Red eyes were now on blue as the scientist turned to the grunt. His coffee having been placed down on the coffee table. 

“...I...” Blue eyes darted from one place to another trying to look anywhere but at the other, fearful the other could see right through him with that gaze. Archie's eyes stopped on the other's lips. Strange and new thoughts began to wonder through his mind about how kissable the other's lips were right now. Swallowing a little, Archie lent in closer to the other. His hand cupping the redhead's cheek as he placed his lips against the other's. The taste of coffee lingering on them.   
“Because...I've fallen for you..”


End file.
